


Can-Can Kick-a-long

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Dice Fic Challenge [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gift Giving, Hogwarts Express, M/M, Transitional Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Draco discovers a stray kitten.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Dice Fic Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871956
Kudos: 20





	Can-Can Kick-a-long

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt lost

Finding a stray kitten on the Express is ... not how the world should work. Lost pets, sure, an unfortunate number of people don't get how to _not_ toss them out the doors of their compartments within five minutes of the train departing. An actual animal, on its own, belonging to no one? Perhaps its mother whelped on train, that seems like logical chain of events, but if so, that means acknowledging the train exists more than twice a year. And before and after holidays. What _do_ they do with it? Such mysteries were not meant to be contemplated.

Wondering about the hows and whys of the kitten doesn't give him anything to work off of, any more than sitting and staring at the apparition solves the issue of what to do with it.

The kitten bats at his trailing scarf. He swoops down and catches it under the belly, puts it in the corner of the seat where the cushion dips towards the wall, ignoring it's startled hiss. Then he digs out his packed lunch - his mother hadn't made any in all his years going to Hogwarts, not when he had money by the gallon to buy food on the train, but lately she's been fussing over him, as if going into NEWTS is beyond his tolerances - and pulls free a slice of beef.

It's not bad looking, for a cat. And obviously smart, to find him and not a Gryffindor. It'll make a nice welcome back present when Harry finds their compartment, if his menace of an owl doesn't eat it. And if he doesn't like it, there's always the Belgian truffles he bought over the summer.


End file.
